harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore
The 'Plot to Assassinate Albus Dumbledore '''was a series of events that took place over the 1996-1997 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These attempts on Albus Dumbledore's life were the events that led up to the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June of 1997. In the action Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape and not the primary perpetrator of the plot, Draco Malfoy. Background information When Lord Voldemort came back to power in June 1995, word of his return was immediately relayed to Dumbledore. Throughout the following year, Dumbledore did his best to foil the plans of Dark Lord. Knowing that Voldemort would want to finally hear the prophesy concerning Harry and himself, Dumbledore set about trying to prevent this from happening. He used the Order of the Phoenix to keep watch over the Hall of Prophecy. When Dumbledore feared that Voldemort may use the connection between himself and Harry to plant false visions in Harry's mind, Dumbledore asked Professor Snape to teach Harry Occlumency. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries when Dumbledore prevented Voldemort from killing Harry once again, Voldemort hatched a plan to eliminate Dumbledore once and for all. Early stages During the summer between his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was tasked the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. Also at this time, Draco was branded with the Dark Mark. This killed two birds with one stone for Voldemort. First, he would have another agent acting at Hogwarts. Second, Voldemort could punish the Malfoys for their failures. Late in the summer, Draco visited Diagon Alley with his mother. While there he ran into Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry noticed that Draco flinched when Madam Malkin attempted to touch his left arm. Afterwards, Draco gave his mother the slip and headed for Borgin and Burkes. While there he bullied Borgin to help him repair an unknown object and to keep the "other one" safe. He told Borgin that Fenrir Greyback would be checking in on his progress. This exchange was witnessed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had sneaked away from their escorts under Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. From their gathered information, Harry surmised that Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater and was up to something, a fact debated by his friends. The Unbreakable Vow The news of Draco's assignment was leaked to a few Death Eaters including Draco's mother and Severus Snape. Wanting to keep Draco safe, Narcissa Malfoy sought out Severus Snape for help. Narcissa asked Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow, to which he complied. She asked him to follow three objectives: #To watch over Draco as he tries to carry out the task #To try to help him if needed #If Draco is unable to carry out the task, to do it for him. First two attempts The first attempt took place in 1996, when Madam Rosmerta who, under the Imperius Curse, Imperiused Katie Bell and forced her to deliver a package containing an opal necklace to Albus Dumbledore. She was thwarted when she got into an argument with her friend Leanne. As Leanne tried to grab the package from Katie, it fell to the ground and opened. Katie accidentally touched the cursed necklace and was dragged into the air, gracefully holding her arms aloft as in a cross. She then screamed terribly and fell to the ground. She was rushed off to the school by Hagrid. When questioned about the incident, Harry, who had witnessed what had happened, accused Draco Malfoy of cursing Katie, much to the chagrin of his friends. Katie was sent to St Mungo's where she remained for months. In the second attempt an Imperiused Rosmerta gave Horace Slughorn a bottle of mead to deliver to Dumbledore. Unbeknownst to Slughorn, it was poisoned. The attempt was thwarted when Slughorn unfortunately gave the mead to Ron Weasley on his seventeenth birthday. Harry Potter knew to shove a bezoar down his throat and saved him. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower In June of 1997, Dumbledore and Harry Potter left the school in search of one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Rosmerta saw Harry and Dumbledore heading through Hogsmeade village and informed Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore was greatly weakened by a potion he was forced to drink, during their adventure. He and Harry apparated back to Hogsmeade afterwards. Once Rosmerta informed Dumbledore of the Dark Mark above the school, he and Harry flew back to the school on Rosmerta's broomsticks. Once they had arrived, Dumbledore was cornered by Draco on top of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. He attempted to kill Dumbledore, but Dumbledore tried to convince Draco not to perform the task. Draco said that he had no choice. Otherwise, Lord Voldemort would murder Draco and his family. Dumbledore told Draco that he shouldn't do this, and that Draco was not a killer. He offered to protect Draco, but Draco did not accept, saying he had gotten so far, having been expected to die in the attempt. Then, all of a sudden, Death Eaters appeared in the room. They tried to convince Draco to carry out the task, but Draco seemed to not know what to do. Fenrir Greyback attempted to take over but was told not to. The teachers of Hogwarts and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had been in Hogwarts Castle that night sent for Snape. They believed he could help them in the battle. After being summoned, Snape headed to the Astronomy Tower. Once he arrived, Draco lowered his wand. Dumbledore pleaded with him. Snape hesitated then cast the Avada Kedavra killing Dumbledore. After he killed Dumbledore, Snape ordered the Death Eaters out of the school and took Malfoy with him. They had to fight their way through the defenders of Hogwarts to get to the grounds. They were also pursued by Harry Potter who had been in a Full Body-Bind Curse the entire time. He caught up by the time the Death Eaters reached the grounds. In an attempt to avenge his fallen hero, Harry attempted to curse Snape, but was defeated by him. Behind the scenes *Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him. When he put Marvolo's ring on while it was still a Horcrux, it severely damaged his hand and the curse was spreading. Snape was able to trap the curse in one area but Dumbledore was still dying. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would ask Draco Malfoy to kill him, so he asked Snape to do it so that Draco would not have to live with the tragedy, but no one was aware of this plan. *Dumbledore had divined that Draco was the one who cursed Katie Bell and poisoned the mead. *Curiously enough, Professor Trellawny had on more than one occassion been seen to have forseen the events on top of the Astronomy Tower through her card shuffling. She apparently was unaware of the actual tragedy, and if she had in fact forseen the omen or had made it up is unknown, but she had told her premonition to Harry after being thrown out of the Room of Requirment, though her warning fell on deaf ears. She referred to a "tragedy" on the "lightning struck tower", "coming nearer all the time!" Appearances *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Category:Assassination attempts